Season 10: Part 6/Transcript
'' Part 6.'' (Mich is seen relaxing in his lawn chair during night time. He hears the door behind him open. He looks behind and sees Cloe standing at the door holding a blanket) Mich: Cloe? What are you doing up? You should be in bed. Cloe: I had a nightmare... Mich: A nightmare? Cloe: Yes.... Mich: About your mom and dad? Cloe: Mm hmm.... (Mich gets up from the chair and comes to Cloe. He gets down on a knee and puts a hand on her shoulder) Mich: Don't worry, Cloe. I've known your mom and dad for many years. They'll be just fine. Cloe: ..... Okay Uncle Bearinger.... Mich: Hmm.... Tell you what? Your mom should be up. How about we give a call? Cloe: Okay! (Mich gets Cloe ahold of Nevada. Once they were done, Cloe goes to bed, feeling much better. Mich returns outside and back to his chair with a smile on his face. All of a sudden, he hears an explosion in the city. He rushes over to see what's going on. He sees multiple UNSC soldier fighting a familiar enemy.) Mich: Vilgax. (Back at the Power Chamber, Nevada is seen showing Dr. Jo Harding around.) Nevada: That right there is the Medical Table. And that is the viewing screen, which comes on when a threat presents itself. (Picks up the Radar Module) And... here's my Radar Module that I once had on the Polar Outpost, which some Space Pirates trashed.. almost. Jo: Doesn't look that bad. Nevada: Yeah well- (Beeping) Jo: Something wrong? Nevada: No someone's calling us. Hang on. (Nevada goes to the comms to see who's calling) Nevada: Hello? (The computer shows Cloe) Cloe: Hi mommy! Nevada: Oh Cloe! Hey baby girl! What are you doing up? Cloe: I had a nightmare... Nevada: Oh no! Are you okay? Cloe: I am. Thanks to Uncle Bearinger. But I miss you and Daddy. Nevada: Oh honey I'm so sorry to make you miss us. Don't worry, we'll be able to see you soon, okay? Cloe: You promise? Nevada: We promise. Cloe: (Smiles) Okay. Nevada: Good girl. Now I want you to go back to sleep. Its past your bed time. Cloe: Okay mommy. I love you. Nevada: I love you too. (Screen shuts up) Nevada: (Sighs happily) Jo: Your child? Nevada: Mine and Cal's baby girl. Jo: She looks like a wonderful girl. Nevada: Oh she is. I hate being away from her, but this is the only way to keep her safe. Jo: Well once Snide is done, everything will be fine. Nevada: Yeah. And I won't let Snide or any of his freaks go near her or Mich's son either. We'll keep them safe. Jo: Your a good person Nevada. So shall we continue? Nevada: Sure. Now let's- (Mich teleports in) Mich: Hey Nevada! Hey Jo! Nevada: Mich, is everything alright?! (The alarm goes off.) Jo: What's going on?! (The screen shows Vilgax over Angel Grove with his ship.) Nevada: Is that? Mich: It's Vilgax. Yes. (Sunset, Cal, and Freeze enter.) Freeze: What's going on in here?! (The three look at the screen.) Cal: Vilgax. Looks like he's here for revenge. But I thought he was trapped in the Fog of Lost Souls. Sunset: So did I. Alpha: Yo! Vilgax teleported out of his ship! He's in downtown! Freeze: We'll need to take him on eventually! Dad told me he's a high priority threat during his encounter with him. Nevada: I need to stay here and help Jo! Cal: I'll get Carter to help you, Jess. (To everyone else) I'll be there as soon as I can. Freeze: Got it! (The heroes all arrive.) Freeze: Alpha said this was the location. Where is he? (Vilgax teleports in.) Vilgax: Derrick McCracken. Just the human I'm looking for. (Freeze stand defensively.) Freeze: You must be Vilgax. I thought you were in the Fog of Lost Souls. Vilgax: Tirek may have banished me into that fog, but that was short lived. Freeze: Then what brings you here? Vilgax: I'm here to take my revenge on the Order of the Just! Give up now, and I'll spare your lives. Freeze: Not a chance! Vilgax: Fool! (Freeze goes to attack Vilgax, but the alien warlord tosses Freeze into a tree.) Jason: FREEZE!!! Tommy: DINO THUNDER!! POWER UP!! Jason: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!! Kendrix: GO GALACTIC!!! Tyler: ENERGIZE!! (The four rangers morph. They run to attack Vilgax. Jason tries to attack, but is blasted by Vilgax' Ruby Ray of Ulo. Tyler rushes at him with his Dino Saber, but is tossed away with his shield. Kendrix tries to attack Vilgax with her Quasar Saber, but she is hit with Vilgax' laser eyes. Vilgax looks at the heroes that are on the ground. Cal arrives and attempted to rush Vilgax with his Hydra launcher, but Vilgax blocks him, hits him in the gut, and takes him down. Vilgax looks around.) Vilgax: There was one more human here. (Tommy is seen behind Vilgax.) Tommy: You got that right! BRACHIO STAFF!! ENERGY ORB!! (Tommy fires the energy orb, but Vilgax is hit with little effect. Vilgax tosses Tommy away. Psyphon arrives to hook Tommy to Vilgax' machine.) Vilgax: Don't waste time draining their feeble powers! Leave them here to witness the revenge of Vilgax! Psyphon: As you wish, Master. (Back at the Power Chamber, Jo, Mich, Nevada, and Carter are watching the fight on the viewing screen.) Mich: NO! Jo: They tried. There was nothing they could do. Carter: .... Yes there is. (Psyphon is seen preparing a Havoc Grade Bomb.) Psyphon: The weapon is ready, Lord Vilgax. Vilgax: Fail me on this, Toadie, and you will not live to regret it! Psyphon: And that, I have no doubt. ???: I'm not gonna let you destroy this city, Vilgax!! (Carter arrives.) Carter: LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!! (Morphs) Vilgax: Another tiresome Power Ranger?! I'll defeat you like I did your friends! Carter: Not this time!! TRANS-ARMOR CYCLE! ARMOR MODE! (Carter rides towards Vilgax. The front of his cycle becomes the center torso of the armor. The hubs are placed on Carter's feet. Carter flips off the cycle and skids to a stop.) Carter: Complete Transformation!! (The the rest of the body of the cycle are placed on Carters arms and the wheels are placed on his back, Completing the transformation.) Vilgax: No matter what transformation you undertake, you will never defeat me! I am Vilgax! Conqueror of 10 worlds!! (Vilgax fires his laser eyes at Carter. The armor deflects the blast.) Vilgax: No! Carter: Let me show you how it's done!! (Carter fires a blast at Vilgax. Vilgax kneels to the ground. Carter then fires at the bomb's computer, disabling the device.) Psyphon: NO! R.E.D.s!! DESTROY HIM!! (The R.E.D.s target Carter. Carter destroys them by blasting at them. Vilgax gets up and charges at Carter. The wheel of the Trans Armor Cycle detach and sandwich Vilgax, pick him up, and tossed him into a stone pillar. The pillar collapses on him.) Carter: Had enough?! (Vilgax gets up.) Vilgax: You may have won this fight, but the war has just begun!! (Teleports out) (Carter goes to tend to the other heroes. They get up.) Freeze: Carter. Glad you came here. (They returned to the Power Chamber. They see Nevada's Radar Module fixed up.) Cal: Cool! It looks very nice! Nevada: Thanks! But you should really thank Jo for repairing it. Freeze: Thanks for the help, Jo. Jo: Happy to help. I need to get going. I need to analyze this new data Bill and I got. Freeze: Great seeing you, Jo. Be careful out there. (Approaches the console) Teleporting her out now. (Jo is teleported out. Freeze turns his attention to Dimitria.) Freeze: Dimitria, how did Vilgax get out of the Spirit World? Dimitria: I've been keeping an eye on him for sometime. It seems that he was freed by a dark warrior from withing the First Order. Freeze: First Order? Dimitria: The First Order was founded from the ashes of the Galactic Empire. I am not sure who exactly is responsible, but the energy is coming from the First Order. Cal: Either way, we'll need to stay vigilant. Freeze: Yeah. I just hope we're ready. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts